


I'll Protect You

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia makes a declaration.





	I'll Protect You

* * *

"I'll do anything to protect you."

"Protect  _me?_ " Natsu replied, incredulous. "I think that's the first time anyone's ever said  _that!_ "

Juvia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at his reaction to her (admittedly) drunk declaration. "Juvia would protect everyone in the guild. Why would Juvia not protect Natsu-san as well?"

The Dragon Slayer shrugged. "I dunno - I've just never heard anyone say it to me before!"

Red tinting her cheeks - perhaps not entirely due to the alcohol in her system - Juvia softly asked, "Does it… does it bother Natsu-san that Juvia wants to protect him?"

Natsu grinned at her, all fangs and delight. "Nah! I like hearing it! Say it more often!"

This time, the blush on Juvia's face was definitely  _not_  caused by the alcohol.


End file.
